Arriar da Bandeira
by GriisleChan
Summary: Basado en el suceso de 1999, el cuando Portugal retiro su bandera de Macau, anunciando la libertad de este ultimo. No pairing. One-Shot.


****Vaya... realmente no me creo que este subiendo mi fic numero 30, que emoción! w ¿Y que mejor que sea de dos personajes que amor? X3

Desde hace mucho he querido escribir algo relacionado con ellos dos, pero la idea no llegaba. No fue hasta que vi el video de este sucedo que hizo que se me ocurriera todo esto... estoy muy feliz con el resultado, a pesar de que hay ciertas cositas que coloque y aun ando medio dudosa (investigue, pero quedaba en las mismas) si realmente meti la pata, me disculpo.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no es mio, es de Hima-san. Yo solo los tomo a ellos para escribir n_n

**Aclaración**: No soy muy conocedoras de las personalidades "exactas" de cada personaje, así que las maneje de acuerdo a lo que conozco. Espero no les moleste.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Arriar da Bandeira**

**.**

Una silueta masculina subió apresuradamente las escaleras del aeropuerto de su ciudad, puesto que su vuelo estaba por salir. Era Portugal, vestido de traje y corbata, que se dirigía hasta Macau, su colonia… o mejor dicho, era la última vez que podría nombrarlo de esa manera.

Así es, estaba por darle la independencia.

**.**

Se subió al avión y se ubico en uno de los asientos un poco alejado del resto, queriendo no interrumpir e intervenir con la conversación que sostenían su jefe y acompañantes, conversación que era relevante al evento que iba a llevarse a cabo en unas cuantas horas; el retiro de la intervención del gobierno portugués sobre la región de Macau.

Con un pequeño suspiro, tomo los audífonos y se los coloco pudiendo escuchar la música típica de su país. Puede que haya parecido grosero su acto, pero en esos momentos lo que menos deseaba era tocar ese tema.

Cerró los ojos, y como si realizara un viaje en el tiempo, comenzó a recordar los diversos momentos que paso con el asiático.

Recuerdos buenos… recuerdos malos…. No importaba cual era su etiqueta, eran muy preciados para él y fue capaz de sentirlos y vivirlos por segunda vez, además de que la música ayudaba mucho en eso.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se vio ya en territorio macanese. Se levanto del asiento y se arreglo un poco. No estaba aun del todo preparado para lo que venía, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Macau ya no era un niño, y como todo hombre, deseaba y necesitaba de su libertad, su autonomía.

Con pasos firmes siguió al grupo de personas que le acompañaban, y sin más, se dirigieron de inmediato hasta el _Palacio da Praia Grande._

**.**

Habían muchas más personas de las que habría imaginado. Representantes de su país, representantes de dicha localidad escoltado por un numeroso grupo de soldados y acompañados de su representación, del mismísimo Macau, que lucía igual de formal que el europeo y se mostraba con una expresión serena y relajada, aunque estaba un poco nervioso.

Portugal, conjunto a su jefe, se posicionaron frente al público e hicieron una leve reverencia como saludo. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, se dio inicio al evento.

El luso trago saliva, esperando que todo pasara rápido. Miro de reojo a los alrededores y noto a diversos fotógrafos y cámaras de televisoras, tanto de la local como la suya, captando imágenes del momento. Un momento muy importante para ambos, sobre todo para el otro.

Los solados presentes realizaron sus movimientos respectivos y con un breve aviso se anuncio que el momento de retirar la bandera de la Republica Portuguesa que ondeaba en lo más alto había llegado.

La banda presente se encargo de tocar las notas del Himno nacional de Portugal, mientras que poco a poco la bandera iba siendo descendida por uno de los solados.

Los protagonistas cruzaron miradas, para ellos todo sucedía en cámara lenta. Escuchaban la melodía que producían los instrumentos y algunos leves sollozos al fondo. Para ambos, era como si solo estuvieran ellos dos y nadie más. Era la despedida, de ahí todo iba a ser diferente. Y una cosa era segura, iban a estar en paz el uno con el otro y eso también se aplicaba a su gente, gracias a lo pacifico que se llevaba tal acontecimiento.

Los instrumentos dejaron de sonar, la bandera ya había sido totalmente bajada y en esos momentos era doblada con sumo cuidado por un par de soldados bajo la mirada atenta de todos los presentes.

La nación portuguesa dio un paso al frente, listo para recibir su amada bandera. Su corazón latió con fuerza al observar a Macau caminar con la misma en sus manos, con expresión calmada.

No fue hasta que estuvieron frente a frente cuando el menor extendió los brazos ofreciéndole la bandera a su respectivo dueño, lo cual recibido y la ubico en su pecho con sentimiento.

Fueron muchos años de estadía en aquel lugar, años en los cuales convivió con el ya no pequeño Macau. Y a pesar de todo… todo fue y será siendo inolvidable, y eso se aplicaba a ambos, los recuerdos y experiencias ganadas lo demostraban.

El peli largo rompió el contacto visual y con la mirada en alto dio una breve referencia de despedida e inicio a caminar directamente hacia el auto que les esperaba a él, a su jefe y al resto. Antes de subir se detuvo y le dedico una última mirada al oji miel, pero esta iba acompañada de una cálida sonrisa, aunque por dentro se sintiese vacio… le iba a costar un poco acostumbrarse. Y sin más, subió al auto que emprendió marcha hacia el aeropuerto.

Si lo pensaba mejor… las cosas salieron realmente bien, estaba agradecido y aliviado por el cómo se llevo todo a cabo, no hubo ni una sola gota de sangre derramada, solo lagrimas de alegría y nostalgia…

**.**

El camino al aeropuerto se llevaba en silencio. El luso sostenía su bandera abrazada a su pecho y se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Una mano sobre su hombro le hizo regresar a la realidad, era su jefe que le mirada con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, el estará bien… lo cuidaste y enseñaste de la mejor manera- sus palabras le hicieron dejar todo el sentimiento de tristeza de lado. Ahora solo se sentía feliz por el muchacho oriental…

**.**

Una vez que el auto de color negro desapareció de su vista, su mirada decayó un poco. No paso mucho tiempo cuando volvió a levantarla esta vez mostrando una mirada determinada. Ese sin duda era el inicio de una nueva etapa para la región que representaba…

Los aplausos y gritos alentadores de su gente lograron que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro y les acompaño en su celebración.

El sabia más que nadie que todo no iba a serle nada fácil, cosa que no era mucho problema, el iba a poner todo de sí para seguir adelante. Todo para que el portugués se sintiera orgulloso de él y no se arrepintiera de la libertad que le brindo.

Ahora… él era la región administrativa especial de Macau…

_Muchas gracias por todo, Porty-papa_

_1999.12.19_

**.**

**.**

* * *

*El titulo hace referencia al retiro de la bandera portuguesa de la región.

*El Palacio da Praia Grande, fue el lugar en donde se llego a cabo este evento. Se encuentra en Macau.

*1999.12.19, la fecha del día del acontecimiento.

*el "Porty-papa" lo lei una vez en una pagina... fue hace mucho en realidad y no recuerdo en donde exactamente fue. Se me hizo un lindo detalle, pero aun así ¿Macau habrá visto a Portugal de tal forma? para mi, si ¿Por que no?

si hay algún error, ya sea de dedo, ortográfico o de información, me disculpo.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado n_n! yo realmente disfrute mucho haciendo!

Muchisimas gracias por leer, los comentarios son bien recibidos :)

Saludos!


End file.
